mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kerry Stapleton
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wolverinehampton page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) 06:18, May 10, 2013 (UTC) For heaven's sake Kerry, WAKE UP!!! Another year has gone by in the map game with no activity from you. We're currently the only players (despite my attempts to recruit from other wikis) and I'm effectively playing on my own. If you don't contribute to year 10 I'm blowing up New Tokyo. Hell, I actually had to put it down that New Exeter did very little in year 9. Slug gunner fan (talk) 16:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear you're back, and also good to here we might have some new players. Looks like New Tokyo gets to survive another few turns. Also pelase sign your messages in future, just press the signature button before you publish and it's done. Also, we really should find out how to enable chat on this wiki, it would let us discuss things a lot more easily. Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear about sorting chat, it's a good thing that all wikis need. Also, giving me Admin rights... I'm going to hold you to that, you've promised me a banhammer and that kind of promise MUST not be broken. Slug gunner fan (talk) 13:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) KERRY I'M SAYING IT AGAIN LAST CHANCE WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111 Slug gunner fan (talk) 13:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) sorry for not being active, am on holiday. Will be back to normal on monday, and have made a contrib to year 18. (My cities are meant to be inactive for awhile, we're planning something big for approx year 22) Slug gunner fan (talk) 14:01, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Kerry, good news! I found a wiki where they should be happy to let us chat, I'm a member over there. Link is here: Link And to their chat: Other link Oh and just for reference, I blew up New Tokyo while you were gone, sorry but it had to be done. Slug gunner fan (talk) 09:21, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Set it up? Not really, I wasn't doing it to wake you up, I just needed a major league-member city wiped out by my lovecraftian horror, and all the others were too far away from where it was. (Big bitch moves really slow on land...) besides you still have New Exeter, and there's a bunch of New Tokyo people still alive aboard Airhaven. We really need to play some more canon cities. Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:13, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh and ignore the place I linked before, they're a bunch of sexist homophobic commie scumbags who hate me for no reason, I found a better place. Linky, linky, linkyness Ohai, I decided to take action and adopt. At the time this message was left I was partway through filling in the form over at Com Central. Will give you and myself Bereaucrat rights if I succeed. Will inform you if I think that you need to get involved. Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) *leaves another wake-up call* see here but turn your PC volume up to maximum first. Slug gunner fan (talk) 12:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh good news, I got the adoption request through and made you a bureaucrat. *hands Kerry her obligatory banhammer*